Superpowered Physiology
Power to acquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a superhuman. Sub-Power of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Superhuman Body *Meta-Human Physiology *Mutant Physiology *Superhuman/Meta-Human/Mutant Condition Capabilities Those with this ability are able to posses the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average human. In some case users are also able to gain abilities that are supernatural. This includes, but is not limited to, aliens, mutants, Demons, Gods, Vampires, Werewolves, or hybrids. Applications *Supernatural Condition:Users will possess an incredibly high physical/mental condition that surpasses normal beings. **Superhuman Breath:Possess an enhanced lung capacity that will allow user to blow gale force winds. **Superhuman Durability:Able to withstand high amounts of damage if injured. **Superhuman Endurance:Will be able to go for months without the need for sustenance. **Superhuman Intelligence:Process vasts amounts of knowledge, and operate highly advanced technology. **Superhuman Invulnerability:Become nearly impervious to all forms of damage or injury. **Superhuman Regeneration :Will be able to regenerate cells rapidly to the point where users will be able to grow a new heart if yanked out. **Superhuman Senses:Will be able to smell undetectable odors, see structures at a microscopic level, and other sensory feats. **Superhuman Speed:Travel at light speed and reach far distances in seconds. **Superhuman Stamina:Operate for long consecutive periods of time without tiring. **Superhuman Strength:Lift and destroy extremely heavy and durable structures with bare hands. *Potential Powers include: **Atmospheric Adaptation:User can alter the body to survive levels of the atmosphere during space travel. **Elemental Manipulation:Conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose **Energy Manipulation:Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. ** Extrasensory Perception:Possess a psychic sense that depends on mental level. **Flight:Propel from ground and travel through the air without the need of aircraft. **Shapeshifting:Control every molecule within the users body to assume anothers form, increase size, and other feats. **Superpower Manipulation:Manipulate the powers of others to a vast degree. **Telekinesis:Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular/subatomic level with a mere thought. **Teleportation:Transfer yourself almost anywhere with a mere thought. Associations *Alien Physiology *Angelic Physiology *Cosmic Physiology *Demonic Physiology *Divine Physiology *Energy Physiology *Giant Physiology *Nephilim Physiology Known Users Gallery Superman.jpg|Superman (DC) is a well known hero who posseses the abilities of super-strength,super-speed, super-breath, invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision, and Heat Vision. incredible-hulk-FL-03.jpg|Bruce Banner/ The Hulk (Marvel) is well known for his exposure to the Gamma radiation that gave him his incredible strength, durability, radiation absorption, and his ability to grow stronger through rage and anger. Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel) is a powerful mutant who possesses both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology such as a healing factor, a keen sense of smell, and most notably, his vorpal sharp nigh indestructible claws that are able to cut through virtually anything. Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC) is at his most powerful with the use of his super-steroid, Venom. With it, he gains a significant increase in durability, stamina, reflexes, speed, and strength that allows him to par with most meta-humans of the Justice League. 2083631-Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid (DC) is considered to be one of Superman's greatest enemies. His strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, and more notably, his Omega Beam is capable of overwhelming even the Man of Steel. Goku4.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a very powerful Saiyan who his well known for his incredible strength, speed, durabiltiy, flight, and more noticable, his skills in the art of Ki. He, like all Saiyans, is also capable of increasing his power whenever he emerges from the brink of death. Monkey D. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is an extraordinarily powerful young pirate. He is well known for his rubber capabilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, his incredible strength that allows him to punch with the power of a pistol, and his indomitable will that allows him to overcome any type of enemy. Yusuke Urameshi.jpg|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakasho) is often a stubborn and hotheaded boy, but his street brawling skills and superhuman abilities makes him a powerful force to be reckoned with.Along with his training from Genkai, he is able to manipulate his Spirit Energy in order to increase his, speed, strength, as well as form his trusty Spirit Gun. Official_toguro.gif|Younger Tugoro (Yu Yu Hakusho) is considered to be one of Yusuke's most dangerous and powerful opponents. His muscle manipulation abilities are his greatest powers as he was able to dominate Yusuke with but a mere punch from his powered-up arms. good_cole1.jpg|After surviving the Ray-Sphere explosion, Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) gained the ability to control electricity, allowing him to project blots of electrical energy, control electromagnetism, absorb power from electrical devices and civilians, and form electrical constructs to aid him in battle. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Due to intense training from his childhood,Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) possess incredible strength, speed, agility, senses, acrobatics, and is extremely proficient in wielding the Dragon Sword. Also, due to his heritage with the Divine Dragons, Ryu possesses spritual powers that allows him to defeat supernatural foes and even supreme deities such as the Fiends, Greater Fiends, and Archfiends Dante.png|Even as a child, Dante (Devil May Cry series) experienced strange demonic abilities,and as he grew, so did his powers. Much like his father, Sparda, Dante possesses extraordinary powers beyond that of any human being and most demons such as strength, speed, agility, and the ability to channel his demonic energy through his weapons. Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) possesses speed, strength, durability, and stamina far beyond anything one could call human. His greatest asset is his highly empowering rage: his Mantra affinity, Wrath, allows him to increase his power-level to seemingly infinite heights, granting him access to numerous transformations and endless supplies of strength, allowing him to go up against the most powerful of opponents. Alex Mercer.png|Due to being reanimated by the Blacklight virus, every particle of Alex Mercer's (PROTOTYPE series) being is completely comprised of viral biomass. This has given him a wide variety of meta-human abilities including super strength, super speed, agility, reflexes, regeneration, endurance, enhanced senses, absorption, and most notably, his shape-shifting abilities that allow him to take the appearance of anyone he comes in contact with and transform any part of his body into a deadly weapon. Natsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a highly skilled fighter that possesses mastery of hand-to-hand combat, a keen sense of smell, superhuman hearing, strength, reflexes, speed, immense durability, and above all else, he possesses the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, allowing him consume his respective element and incorporate it with his physical combat skills. Powerpuff_girls_characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) were created by Professor Utonium in order to create the perfect little girls with sugar, spice, and everything nice; with an accidental dose of Chemical X. Due to the the accidental dosage, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were were born with superhuman abilities such as super strength, super speed, durability, hand-to-hand combat, laser eyes, flight, energy capabilities and other superpowers as well as their own individual powers that allow them to face off against any foe. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers